


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, ES! Era, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sickfic, Snowballing, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, don't expect this to be sweet fic bc of that tag ok, howwwww the fuck do i even tag fics that take place in ES! era..., only at like... the VERY END tho. Like, referenced Keito/Eichi, sort of lol?, that tag sounds so stupid god but anyways rei has big dick syndrome!, the last line lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Weak from a fever, Keito finds himself vulnerable against the "lesson" Rei is determined to teach him about the monsters that hide in plain sight.“You have three seconds to end this farce before I––”“Before what, Hasumi-kun?” Rei leaned in close to cup Keito’s face, his gentle touch mocking in how genuine it was. Like he would really back off if Keito did something. “Empty words don’t keep monsters from baring their fangs. What will you do? How will you keep me from taking you apart right here and now?”
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Rei much before, much less interacting with anyone other than Ritsu... so this fic was a bit of an experience! I had a lot of fun though, and actually wrote FAR MORE than the word limit given to me LOL even though this was even my first time writing nsfw longfic(?)... Most of my sfw fics don't even come out this long. I have a lot more nsfw stuff planned for the future though, so we can only wait and see if this is going to be a recurring pattern! ^^)/
> 
> Anyways, I hope my effort to characterize these two well AND to tell a good story paid off! Please enjoy.

The risk he had taken was calculated, the consequences of overworking no stranger to a man of diligence like him. Yet all the same, it was a risk Keito lamented taking as he moped around in bed, the weight of his own body pinning him down to the soft white futon that he knew would need to be changed soon. After all, he had already spent the last two nights sweating out the delirium of his fever, and even now that he could bring himself to actually be awake for more than a few minutes at a time, it was difficult to find the will to try. Exhaustion filled every bone in his body, and the softness of his pillow made itself out to be a very convincing partner.

It’s where he was when the door to his bedroom shuddered open, dragging him out from the comfort of his heavy slumber. His brain struggled to clear itself of the fog clouding its senses as light footsteps crossed the room towards him, the approach of a stranger only processing faintly in the back of his head. He didn’t even lift his head up off the pillow until black shoes settled in front of his face and his bleary eyes finally brought themselves to open up all the way and look at his unexpected guest.

“Really, Hasumi-kun, I knew you were a workaholic, but this is a new low.”

“Sakuma,” Keito’s voice cracked halfway through, heavy with exhaustion as he begrudgingly pushed himself up. “Did you come here to mock me or did you come here to do something actually important? How did you even get in here?” He shook his head to himself, staggering as he attempted to drive himself to his feet. “Nevermind... That’s not important. You need to go. You’re going to get sick if you get too close to me, and skipping out on even more classes is the lastthing _you_ need.”

Rei’s hands caught him by the shoulders and it was only then, as he was pushed back down onto his knees, that he noticed what had been held within their grasp the entire time. It would have been impossible not to, not with how the crinkling plastic and the sharp edges within it thumped against his chest.

“How cruel, Hasumi-kun… I merely came to check on a friend in need of some care. I even had the children help me put together an assortment of items to increase your comfort during your days of ailment.” The caring nature of his statement was hard to take seriously with the amusement they were coated in, and Keito stared up at Rei’s face with a look of exasperation. 

“I’m not _dying_ , thank you very much. Eichi does more than enough of that for the both of us,” Keito moved once again to force himself to his feet, his hands lightly pushing Rei backwards towards the door. Not that the vampire moved at all with the effort, instead staying perfectly still in place as he watched Keito continue to speak. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignoring my comment about getting sick either. You and the boys from 2wink have my thanks, but I can take care of myself even while sick, thank you very much. I’m not helpless.”

He pushed again at Rei’s chest and frowned when it failed to elicit neither a physical nor verbal response. 

“Sakuma––?” His interrogation never came as he found his legs knocked out from under him and his back slammed against the cushioned surface of his futon. His wrists were pinned above his head, and he had no choice but to blink dizzily up at Rei while he regained his bearings.

“Then you should have no problem getting out of the hold of an old man like me, right?” Rei’s tone was light, joking, and his grip on Keito’s wrists was far from tight, yet Keito knew that look. The darkness in his eyes that pooled whenever Rei was planning something. He yanked on his wrists, not entirely surprised when even Rei’s grip didn’t come loose, and scowled.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sakuma. Let me go this instant.”

“I’m merely _worried_ for you, Hasumi-kun. If I don’t know that you’re strong enough to fend off someone as well-intentioned as I, then how can I know you’ll be taken care of in your weakened state? Who will keep you safe?”

“That’s what _family_ is for, Sakuma. I was just fine the last few days. The only threat I’m facing is _you_ and your senseless actions so let me _go!”_ He yanked at his wrists once again, and when that didn’t work, tried to headbutt Rei to no avail. They were too far apart.

Rei’s next words were startlingly low so that Keito had no choice but to stare him in the eye as he slid a cold hand up under his pajama shirt. “You know as well as I do that family can be crueler than any stranger… Can you say with confidence that they won’t slip into your room in the dark of night, when nobody else is awake? That they won’t hold you down like this and play with your body in your moment of weakness?” His fingers rolled over a soft nipple and he dragged a nail lightly over it until it was perk enough for him to properly squeeze. “Can you truly say you aren’t helpless in the face of monsters?”

Keito’s breath caught in his throat, horror bubbling around it as his friend––a close one at that––molested him in his very own bedroom. Nothing short of Rei’s story could be more sickening than that.

“Y-You–– This joke is too far, even for you! Get off me and out of my house this instant, Sakuma! I won’t tell you again!”

Rei squeezed particularly hard on what was now his second nipple, staring a struggling Keito down with an overly serious expression that gradually fell into exasperated disappointment as the tension in his shoulders slipped away.

“For someone who lectures so much, you can be so stubborn when it comes to being taught. I had hoped things wouldn’t come to this… but I suppose the hardest lessons are taught through experience.” 

He tugged at Keito’s top until pale skin was exposed and buttons were left dancing across the polished wooden floor. Keito’s struggle to escape had begun anew and was filled with curses this time, but Rei moved as if there wasn’t even the slightest struggle against his actions. The tie from his uniform was pulled apart in no more than two movements, and although he had to dodge a second headbutt from Keito, it was tightened around his captive’s wrists just as quickly.

“You have three seconds to end this farce before I––”

“Before what, Hasumi-kun?” Rei leaned in close to cup Keito’s face, his gentle touch mocking in how genuine it was. Like he would really back off if Keito did something. “Empty words don’t keep monsters from baring their fangs. What will you do? How will you keep me from taking you apart right here and now?”

Keito grit his teeth. “You aren’t a monster, Sakuma. Just a horny, degenerate bastard. I should have kicked you out the moment you entered the room. Now let me go before I _scream_.”

Rei closed his eyes and sighed, pulling back so he could sit on the bedding instead of straddling slim hips. Keito sat up with the increased freedom, his expression irritated, yet once one looked into his eyes, the feeling of relief shone brighter than anything else. Genuinely, he had been afraid of the worst for a moment, but this just went to show at least Rei wasn’t completely out of his mind. He shoved his bound hands at the vampire.

“Take it off, and then get out––” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he yelped and collapsed into Rei’s lap. A hand massaging his ass brought colorful indignance to his face, especially once it promptly slipped itself under both layers of his clothing.

“You’re too trusting, Hasumi-kun, and a terrible liar. Monster, degenerate––whatever you want to call me. I got this far, all because you didn’t take my warnings about people like me seriously enough. There’s no second chance in the real world… so I won’t give you one either.”

Keito stilled at the sensation of something wet dripping down his ass, and when he felt long, calloused fingers slide through it to dip down between his cheeks, he stopped breathing altogether.

“No. No…!”

“Shh,” Rei, for all his lecturing about _caring_ , would be a bold faced liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying teasing Keito by simply rubbing lube against his hole. If there was one thing he had been entirely honest about, it was the fact that he was indeed a monster with an appetite for Keito’s body. Every reaction, every tense of his body, every quickening of breath was like the appetizer to a full course meal. No amount of tomato juice or attention from Ritsu could compare to the euphoria of finally having Keito helpless in his arms. “It’s a lesson, not torture. I’ll at least make sure you feel good, Hasumi-kun. It’s going to happen whether you want it or not, so you might as well enjoy what you’re learning.”

“Absolutely not, get your fingers away from there! It’s dirty, stop––”

Some more lube was poured down his skin, and Keito’s heaved at the slow press of a finger finally pushing him open. The stress was only making his fever worse, and suddenly he couldn’t help but feel clammy, too hot, too cold, everything at once. The reality of his situation was beginning to set in, along with the symptoms muted by his former adrenaline.

He was so tired.

“Sakuma…” He choked out, strangled as he tightened around the weird-feeling intrusion in his ass. Not painful, but certainly not pleasant. “No… Rei. Rei, please.” 

He was on the verge of tears, hysterical if not for the exhaustion dulling any energy he had left to expend.

Rei smiled. “I haven’t even given you a reason to beg yet.”

A second finger forced its way in alongside the first and Keito’s tears finally spilled over his cheeks. The fact that he had even managed to hold them back this long was admirable in and of itself. His body shuddered with the force of his bitten back heaves, a welcome distraction from the deafening sound of his asshole stretching and squelching around probing fingers.

“Hngh––” A sudden jolt of pleasure caused Keito to gasp, his spine arching into Rei’s lap. His dick twitched in its first response since his assault had first started, rutting against the soft fabric of Rei’s pants in a movement that most definitely did not help the ever-rising shame within his stomach. Shame, and something else he refused to acknowledge.

“Ah, there it is.”

Keito kicked his legs when he felt Rei begin to circle that sensitive spot with his fingers, teasing him with light touches one moment and then sparking the fire in Keito’s stomach with a rough press the next. The heat between their bodies was becoming stifling, and as he panted into the bedding, his face flushed several degrees higher. The kindling of Rei’s first touches had become a full blown inferno within his gut, and it was burning him alive from the inside out.

“Stop,” He gasped. “Stop, Rei, _please._ ”

Rei ignored him in favor of slipping a third finger into his loosened hole, all the more to press against Keito’s sweet spot and spread the muscles refusing to let him go. Slick with sweat and lube, they sucked on the appendages violating their owner like a second mouth, begging for more, deeper, harder. Whether Keito himself realized it or not, his body _wanted_ Rei’s touches now. He was subconsciously lifting his hips back up against the fingers screwing him, torn between humping Rei’s leg for friction and seeking out more of the mind-numbing pleasure brought on by meticulous attention from his abuser.

Maybe it was because his body, weak and oversensitive from illness, knew he was in no place to be fighting against this. Or maybe it was because his mind, blurred from exhaustion, could only bring itself to focus on the pleasure overloading it. Either way, Rei took sick pleasure in seeing the mindlessly horny body in his lap breathing small, restrained moans and giving into the fucked up goal he had held all along.

A fourth finger, slightly too early, was what it took to bring a hiss and resistance back out from Keito’s tired body.

“Shit, Sakuma––” He tried to throw himself out of Rei’s grasp using the element of surprise, but he was stopped before he even got to try. A firm hand between his shoulder blades and a deliberate press against his too sensitive prostate left him collapsing back where he had been before, a high pitched whine cut off midway as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

“Aw, ‘Rei’ was rather adorable, Hasumi-kun… Would you do it again if I called you Kei in return?”

Keito didn’t even have to see the infuriating vampire’s face in order to know he had a mock pout on his face, and he spat out through pleasured pants, “Fuck you.”

A sigh.

“So impatient, Kei-kun. We’re getting there. You’ll appreciate the pleasure of foreplay more when you’re my age,” The hand from between his shoulders moved to wrap around his dripping cock, thumbing over the precum coated tip to pull a strangled groan out of his reluctant mouth. “Oh well. I’ll simply have to overwhelm your mind with pleasure until you have no choicebut to _scream_ my name.”

Rei’s voice dropped an octave as he began his assault on Keito’s senses once again, taking on a dark allure he hardly used since their days of DEADMANZ. He ground his own clothed erection into Keito’s bare stomach, persistent even when the other boy tried to arch away. Rei had been more than content to allow Keito to focus on his pleasure alone up until now, but even his patience could begin to run thin. It was becoming hard to restrain himself, and he knew that any minute now, Keito would do something that would cause him to snap.

“Does it feel good?” Rei shuddered with another trust of his erection, his boxers beginning to become uncomfortably wet with arousal. He wanted so badly to just strip right then and there, fuck Keito senseless against the floor until the object of his desires passed out. He would too, except there was one thing he had to do first. “Your body is so honest. It’s begging me so sweetly… You should be this cute all the time, _Kei-kun_.”

“N-Nooo…” Keito’s denial was hard to believe when it was slurred with the sounds of his arousal, mind barely present and breath far from stable. The sound was so quiet and half-hearted that even the sound of Rei pumping his dick and fingers were louder than his protests, clear evidence to the truth of his own desires.

His hips twitched with each stimulation of his senses, and his dick especially was more than welcoming of the warmth now wrapped firmly around his it. It jerked unevenly into the smooth pumps of Rei’s fist, skilled fingers making the most of the opportunity to tease an impending orgasm out of their target. It wasn’t difficult between the two assaults on both Keito’s front and back, and before long, his thrusts stuttered from how close he was.

“Sakuma–– I’m close––” he gasped until his hips stilled in confusion, the grip on his dick suddenly far too tight even as his prostate still endured its continued abuse. “Wha…”

“Be cute and call me Rei again, won’t you, Kei-kun?” Rei’s voice was breathy as he ground against Keito again. “Call me Rei again and I’ll let you cum. Otherwise I’m going to fuck you senseless anyways, and edge you the entire time so you’re nothing but a mindbroken mess by the end of it.” He pressed down directly on Keito’s prostate and huffed out a laugh when it earned him a frustrated groan. “It could serve as a good reference for some porn doujin, hm, Mizuhanome-sensei?”

Tears leaked from Keito’s eyes as he fisted the now tainted sheets. Ruined, ruined, ruined. He’d never be able to use them again without being reminded of this neverending nightmare. What did he do to deserve this fate?

“D-Don’t call me that,” He demanded through gritted teeth.

“Then choose, _Kei-kun_. It’s your choice. I want nothing more but to bring you endless pleasure, but I can’t do that if you still aren’t willing to be a good boy and _listen._ ”

Keito wished he could die right then and there, not because he was being raped, but because he knew exactly what he was going to choose without even thinking about it. The shame ate him alive as he buried his tear-blotched face into his bedding, mumbling into the fabric a quiet, “Rei…”

The grip on his dick didn’t loosen.

With no choice but to swallow his pride, Keito repeated into the sheets once more at a volume loud enough to hear, “ _Please_ , Rei…”

He needn’t say any more, because the moment the last syllable left his mouth, Rei was more than happy to swiftly bring him to orgasm. Precum mixed with lube and sweat slicked together to get him off into the palm of his assailant’s hand, and pleasure straightened his body out before he collapsed into near-unconsciousness. Rei’s fingers finally retreated from their overstimulation of his prostate, and for the first time within the hour, Keito finally found himself free to succumb back into the exhaustion of his fever. 

He was too far gone to notice his ass being yanked up or even the feeling of his own cum being pushed into his mouth as Rei fingered his tongue and then kissed him. If he hadn’t been, he would have noticed the gentleness that was behind the intimacy, a stark contrast to the violence pushed upon him previously. Not that it would have mattered anyway, because it was only a few moments later that he was scrambling awake in a dazed panic due to the sudden, _large_ pressure pushing him open.

“Wait, too soon––” His voice cut off at the fullness that felt like it was rearranging his guts in ways that shouldn’t be humanly possible. He was sure he could feel Rei all the way deep within his stomach, but it was hard to concentrate when Rei bottoming out meant that every inch of his walls were being smoothly flattened out by cock. His poor prostate, bruised from earlier overstimulation, received no break from its abuse.

Keito struggled to bring air back into his lungs adjusting to such a new sensation, and Rei took the time to savor the moment he had craved for so, so long. The satiation wouldn’t last long, but for now, he was content to simply be _inside_ Keito.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” He mumbled into the skin of Keito’s trembling shoulder. He dragged his fangs half-heartedly along the skin, too focused on the sensation of Keito squeezing around his dick to really put effort into breaking anything. He shuddered. “You feel just as good as I thought you would when we first met.”

Even through his daze, Keito heard those words. He tensed. Since they first met? Rei had been planning this since they first _met?_

“You immoral, degenerate _bastard_ ––”

“Shit, Kei-kun,” He couldn’t wait anymore. Keito squeezing his dick so deliciously was the final straw. He had to fuck him _now_.

Rei pulled back from where he had been plastered to Keito’s back, his cock buried deep within virgin ass. His hips pulled away so that only the head remained within the tight ring of muscle, and before Keito could even finish the long whine he had been letting out, he slammed himself back in. With one hand pinning Keito’s bound wrists and the other’s nails digging into the bottom’s hips for leverage, Rei set a punishing pace for Keito to endure. He had been so patient, had ignored his own pleasure, had waited so _long_ to lay his hands on Keito like this. Taking things slow was no longer an option.

Keito couldn’t even complain anymore, his moans blurring with teary cries to create a sound so beautiful to Rei’s ears. His hips had almost collapsed due to exhaustion and were now only held up by connection between the two of them, shaking with each wet thrust against his own. 

His face pressed itself into the soaked mattress of his own volition, because if there was at least anything he could still do as he lost his body to pleasure, it was to deny Rei the right to enjoy it. Even that was almost a lot cause by this point however, because between the denial of a refractory period and the constant, overwhelming, blissed out sensation of being fucked, his moans were almost mindless. More often than not, they slipped free of their pseudo-gag to treat Rei’s ears anyway.

Lifting his hands away from Keito’s wrists, Rei slicked back his hair in a poor attempt at alleviating the heat that burned his face. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, the scent of Keito’s arousal drenching the room. It was intoxicating, and with every deep inhale, he made sure to fuck his cock in equally as far as it could go. If Keito’s hole didn’t remember his shape by the end of this, then there was no point in having done anything at all. He needed to leave his mark, so that way Keito could never forget, never forget the danger of the monsters lurking in the dark… and the mind-numbing pleasure Rei was more than sure he was bringing him.

“Kei-kun,” He shuddered out a light, airy breath in his excitement. The hand that wasn’t gripping Keito’s hips in a vice was back to grasping the wrists wrapped like a gift just for him. Except this time, they didn’t simply stay there. Against Keito’s broken record pleads of “Rei” and “please”, he tugged the sick boy’s limp body up onto its knees and flush against his back. The burning warmth of his skin was immediately noticeable against the significantly cooler touch of Rei’s own, but Rei paid it no mind as he swiftly, carefully yanked arms up and over his head. Keito was left hanging from around the vampire’s neck by his bound arms, and the vulnerability left him sobbing anew––although it was no longer possible to differentiate the sorrow from pleasure.

“Mngh,” Rei groaned with the new position, and took the new ease of access as an opportunity to suck a hickey into the blemishless expanse of Keito’s shoulder. One led into two, into three, into more than he could count, all while he preoccupied himself with steamrolling the nipples Keito had rubbed raw against his lap. He was obsessed with the way the marks bloomed across the skin, and the knowledge that Keito wouldn’t be able to get rid of them for a very long time set off a smug, satisfied rumble within his gut. That was, until the realization that they _could_ fade away set in and satisfaction was swiftly replaced with possessive bitterness. It had taken him so long to get to this point… He was not going to let the memory fade into obscurity. He would be more than happy to regularly reestablish the markings as necessary, but there was something better than that, and he knew.

“Kei-kun,” He dragged his teeth firmly against sensitive skin, still not enough to puncture but far more than enough to make ignoring the pressure impossible. Rei’s mouth crooked with barely contained eagerness, and he ground his ass into Keito’s, treating himself to a tired whine. “Kei-kun, I’m going to bite you. Get ready.”

“Wha…” Keito blinked in confusion, lost to his hazy, pleasure filled exhaustion. Rei didn’t bother checking that he had the time to process what was said. Instead, he sank his teeth into the flesh between lithe, toned shoulders and Keito’s nape. The strangled scream was a necessary sacrifice, and he made sure the bite was deep enough to scar before he pulled away with bloody canines and stained lips. Blood oozed like honey from the wound, and even though Rei rather disliked the taste of iron, he didn’t hesitate to lick his teeth and lips clean before laving over the wound itself.

Keito whimpered, and with each burst of pain through his body, he tightened again around Rei’s too hard dick. It didn’t stop his own from continuing to smear precum across his stomach though. Pain and pleasure had blurred enough through the experience that what hurt almost seemed to feel good now, and the fullness stoking the flames of his arousal wasn’t helping any. His tightening, just as much as it shoved Rei towards orgasm, did exactly the same for him.

“Ugh, I’m gonna…” Rei didn’t even bother finishing his sentence when he felt Keito shove back onto him with a sound of desperation. Instead, he kissed Keito’s bruised shoulder and apologized into it, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the dick he had regrettably left unattended for far too long. “Sorry. Sorry. I got too carried away… I have you, Kei-kun. Let’s cum together this time, okay?”

Not that Keito would answer. He was too far gone within the moment, his torso hanging limply from Rei’s neck. His eyes were glazed, and his breaths only came out as strained panting between quiet moans. Rei had truly made true of his promise to fuck him till he was senseless.

Bending the two of them over slightly for a better angle, Rei grunted as he roughly jerked his hips up against Keito’s. It wasn’t smooth and certainly lacked any kind of real technique, but with the both of them so close––he could feel it––Rei couldn’t be bothered to care. All he could think about was finally reaching his release within the boy he had craved for far too long. It came quickly. As he fisted the dick in his hand to completion against his fingers, his own followed only seconds later within the lewd grip of Keito’s ass.

Rei was no stranger to sex, and he was far from a virgin. Yet the strength of his orgasm due to Keito’s body was stronger than any he had ever had before. It left him blinking stars out of his eyes and forced him to take a minute to regather his bearings, by which time he was forced to acknowledge the fact that he was holding the full weight of a body other than his own.

Keito wasn’t unconscious, but he certainly was close to it. His eyes fluttered with sleep as Rei ducked out from under his arms and allowed his worryingly warm body to finally rest against his bedding, no matter that it was soiled from sex. He couldn’t have cared any less within his near-comatose state and would have been more than content to succumb to a sex-induced, feverish slumber had Rei not forced him awake _again_.

“ _Kei-kun,_ ” His head was tilted sideways and upwards, and it was with lidded eyes that he received his second kiss of the night, far deeper than the first but no less passionate. Tongue pushed against tongue, spit mixing together in what was likely the least offensive exchange of fluids to occur within the kiss. Rei had licked his hand clean beforehand, memorizing the taste of his affection’s release on his tongue until he could pull Keito’s mouth up against his. Together their breaths were stolen away from each other until equal amounts of spit and cum had been shared, and Rei could pull away with contentment on his face, no matter how brief it may end up being. Keito, for his own part, collapsed back into bed to meet an embrace he had always welcomed far more than Rei’s own: sleep. It’s why he didn’t feel the cold fingers that brushed slick hair from burning skin, nor did he hear the bittersweet confession that followed.

“Your heart may belong to Tenshouin, Kei-kun… but at the very least, now I know that your body won’t ever think of him before it does me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading! And if you feel so inclined, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and subscribe to my account <3
> 
> You can further support me on twitter @somniumfaults where I post updates, exclusive drabbles, and more!


End file.
